Cascabel
Cascabel will mainly be used for RP's and maybe a few Fanfictions. You can use her in RP's/Fanfictions as long as you tell me about it. Appearance Cascabel has deep black overscales with dark grey underscales. The bottoms of her legs fade from black to a dark purple, as well as having the fins on the bottoms of her feet that all Trickwings have. Her tail does not fade colors due to her Deathwing genes. Her eyes are the color of cherry jam, not quite purple yet not quite red. She is quite proud of her eye color, she likes how it looks like a Deathwings eyes yet shows up her Trickwing side as well. Her skull mask is a dark grey with faint swirls and patterns of dark purple, her mask is perfect for helping her blend into shadows and dark spaces. Her claws are the same dark grey although sometimes she does like to dip them in strawberry juice to make them red and glossy. Her claws also have the small hooks on them that Trickwings do, her claws do have venom in them but only enough for a few uses. She can only use her venom three times in a day before she ha to wait for them to recollect itself so she can us her venom again She is small for a Trickwing but she has powerful front legs due to her Deathwing side. If she was Deathwing she would be strong but if she was Trickwing she would be weak and due to both sides being mixed she is neither weak nor strong. She is a strong flier and has a fairly strong punch, but her general fighting skills include dodging and confusing her enemies. She has thin scales though her underbelly has thick scales. She is awful at talon to talon combat, she is more skilled at attacking using a weapon or sneaking up from behind and using her weak hallucinogenic venom before striking. Personality Cascabel has a fun loving, outward personality, her sense of fun usually falls into jumpscaring dragons or playing practical jokes or pranks. She doesn't like to fight all that much due to her being weak in talon to talon, but she will if she has to. She practices her powers ceaselessly, it took her a long time to be able to use her Hallucinogenic venom and even longer to learn to properly use the venom in her talons. She is living in the Deathwiing palace because a Deathwing Assassin had taken notice of her strong translucent powers and decided to take her under his wing, she obviously said yes, ecstatic to be given a chance. But she quickly learned that he was brutal with his training to make her a good assassin/infiltrator. She doesn't like him at all but she trains with him to be awesome. She has the sense of humor that whenever someone says a funny joke she will burst out laughing, she even loves puns. When she is alone she likes to try and think up new jokes and puns to say to her few friends and try to make them laugh. Cascabel Believes firmly that Deathwings and Trickwings are the most awesome tribes, although due to her adopted older sister Scythe, she thinks that Icewings come in a close second History When Cascabel was hatched, her Trickwing mother was killed and her Deathwing father was imprisoned for having an abomination called a hybrid. She was then taken by the killers back to the Deathwing palace where she was treated like dirt and kept as a slave. But she trained hard at young age to get out of where she was, and it was there that she met the Deathwing male who would train her to become an assassin. Soon after she met a Deathwing/Icewing hybrid named Scythe, Scythe was one of the few Deathwings who didn't treat her like dirt, in fact, Scythe became friends with Cascabel. Scythe was much older then Cascabel so Cascabel took Scythe as an older sister. Scythe was working directly for the Deathwing Queen as a top class assassin. It took a lot of begging and pleading but Cascabel finally got Scythe to teach her a few tips for her future career. Currently Cascabel is currently still training with her mentor to become a top class assassin like her ' older sister ' in the Deathwing Palace. She is still treated like dirt but not so much anymore now that she is training with her mentor. Pets Cascabel has a pet gecko called minty who she loves and takes him everywhere with her. Category:Females Category:DeathWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101) Category:Dragonets